fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Point Man
The Point Man is a member of the U.S. Army's First Encounter Assault Recon special forces detachment and is the main protagonist of the ''F.E.A.R.'' series, being playable in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and ''F.E.A.R. 3. He has served in the US army since he was 18 as a test subject for Armacham Technology Corporation and more specifically Genevieve Aristide. Before he was transferred to First Encounter Assault Recon he had served in many conflicts as a special forces operative. __TOC__ Both Timelines Background The Point Man is the son of Alma Wade, a powerful psionic who was forced to carry and give birth to him as part of ATC's Project Origin. The Point Man's powers were not as ATC personnel had hoped, and his quick reflexes were surgically enhanced under orders from Armacham president Genevieve Aristide to recoup the fiscal losses after he failed as a psychic commander. After the resulting surgery and test were completed, the memories of his childhood were erased and he was sent into the military and then into F.E.A.R. upon Genevieve Aristide's request. With his reflexes now well beyond human standards, he could perform maneuvers with surgical accuracy in an extremely short span of time, an ability portrayed in the game as the world "slowing down" around him (Slow-Mo effect). While in Slow-Mo, the Point Man's reflexes are five times faster than that of a normal human, meaning everything seems to slow down for him by a factor of five while he takes time to aim; and during this time, his movement speed and firing speed is increased roughly threefold. Interestingly, F.E.A.R. 3 negates this, showing him exhibiting the same speed as a child, suggesting that his speed is inbred, and not from surgical alteration. Point Man was not given a real name by ATC because they didn't want him to develop a personality. He was given an official name by a few high ranking people in ATC, but this name is unknown. When he was put into the First F.E.A.R. Team, none were told his true name and were informed not to even bother asking. ATC suspected that he may have been in a relationship with fellow F.E.A.R. operative Jin Sun-Kwon, and she was one of the only people ever to see him without his mask, but no evidence was found, making a relationship between the two unlikelyAccording to the ATC Field Guide. He is confirmed to be 31 years old during the events of F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' The player character and main protagonist of F.E.A.R. is referred to as "the F.E.A.R. Point Man" by the mission briefings and "The New Guy" or "Buddy" by some of the his team members. Little is known about him in the beginning, aside from his gender, the fact that he has been on the team for only a week and his role as Point Man. Although the Point Man's character model is never explicitly shown in-game, his reflection can be seen in water if the graphical shadier settings are set to maximum, and in Interval 03, during the hallucination in which blood overflows the ceiling. He wears a balaclava that completely conceals his face, the same D-12 Heavy Body Armor worn by Spen Jankowski, and what appear to be red goggles. He never speaks in F.E.A.R., in spite of seeing several surreal events and being spoken to by many characters (although sometimes he can be heard breathing heavily in tense situations). Initially, the Point Man's origins and identity are unclear. At the beginning of F.E.A.R., the Point Man has flashbacks where a young woman's voice is heard screaming "No! Where are you taking him?!" and a doctor saying: "You will be a god among men." Later in F.E.A.R., Paxton Fettel, the game's chief villain, confronts the Point Man and asks him: "You still don't know, do you? What you are? Why... you're here? What's the first thing you remember? What's your given name? Where were you born? ... You have no history." Later Paxton says, "You and I were born from the same mother". Paxton also reveals that while Alma Wade cannot see into his mind, the Point Man can see into hers - which, in a final hallucination, took this as his initiative to silence his nightmares. It is ultimately revealed that the Point Man is the first child of Alma Wade - and thus Project Origin's "first prototype". This suggests that the mysterious visions the Point Man witnesses are due to psychic phenomena, and also hints that his super-human reflexes and increased human characteristics are the product of Project Origin's research. It is also shown that he is the grandson of Harlan Wade and nephew of Alice Wade, though she is evidently unaware of his identity. Near the end of Ground Zero, Alma can be heard whispering to the Point Man "My baby.. Give him back to me". And, "I know who you are..." as he escapes from the Origin Facility. After the blast, when Jin and Douglas Holiday pick him up they circle the explosion. When Jin mentions Alma, a noise is heard and Alma is seen climbing into the cargo bay of the helicopter. At the end of F.E.A.R., a conversation is heard between Genevieve Aristide and the mysterious Senator implying that Armacham Technology Corporation used Fettel's uprising as an opportunity to test the Point Man's abilities, and that the Point Man was a complete success. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' The plot of F.E.A.R. Extraction Point starts off exactly where F.E.A.R. left off; while the huge explosion of the Origin Facility has flattened the Auburn district and devastated the city, the helicopter evacuating the survivors of the first F.E.A.R. team crash lands in the midst of the chaos. The Point Man is reunited with SFOD-D Douglas Holiday and F.E.A.R. medic Jin Sun-Kwon. They mention that they are unable to contact F.E.A.R. or Delta Force command but a SFOD-D extraction point has been established at the roof of Auburn Hospital, informing the Point Man that he should proceed there as well. Continuing, the Point Man reunites with Paxton Fettel in a nearby church. Fettel notes that the circumstances do not make sense, as he had been killed. He continues by reactivating the Replica soldiers, who have been dormant since his death, and sends them after the Point Man. Meanwhile, Jin is captured by Fettel's Replicas, but she is later able to escape while being transported via the subway; from there, she proceeds on her own to Auburn Hospital. The Point Man and Douglas Holiday eventually meet up and navigate through a warehouse but Alma Wade, through her apparitions, kills Holiday. The Point Man is forced to proceed alone through the subway, which leads directly to Auburn Hospital. During his journey through the winding tunnels, Alma Wade, in her younger form, clears the way for the Point Man multiple times by killing Replica soldiers impeding his path. Replica forces eventually become desperate and place demolition charges in the subway tunnels with the hope that the resulting explosions will kill the Point Man. While initially unsuccessful, the Point Man is eventually caught in one of these demolition explosions and is ejected from the tunnels onto a nearby parking structure. From here, he proceeds to the Auburn Hospital, which neighbors the parking structure. After finally reaching Auburn Hospital, the Point Man hears a scream from one floor above him. He bursts into the room, only to find four ghostly figures floating around Jin Sun-Kwon's dead body. Now, with nothing to fight for but his own survival, the Point Man proceeds to the lift service elevator. Suddenly, a power outage occurs and he must find a way to restore it. While walking around the dark basement, the Point Man witnesses several hallucinations which include a series of prison cells, containing the dead Armacham Technology Corporation victims of Alma Wade's murders in F.E.A.R. Eventually, the Point Man witnesses a hallucination that involves the older and younger Alma Wade reuniting in a blue light. After that hallucination, the Point Man returns to the Auburn Hospital and is contacted by Rowdy Betters telling him to get to the roof for extraction. Paxton Fettel unleashes a squad of Replica Elites on the Point Man. As the Point Man finishes dispatching the squad, a UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter proceeds to evacuate him. However, when he approaches, Fettel, through unknown methods, destroys the Blackhawk with the resulting explosion, throwing the Point Man backwards into a wall and knocking him unconscious. When he awakens, he staggers to the roof railing to witness the entire city in flames. The credits roll, ending with Paxton Fettel's line from F.E.A.R., "A war is coming, I've seen it in my dreams. Fires sweeping through the earth, bodies in the streets, cities turned to dust. Retaliation..." ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' While the Sergeant is the protagonist of F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate and the Point Man doesn't appear, Paxton Fettel speaks of him, telling the Sergeant "Did I tell you about my brother? You remind me of him. I didn't like him either" and "I never met my brother, until the day he killed me. We are a... complicated family. Wouldn't you agree?" Monolith Timeline DC Digital Comic The comic takes place directly after the helicopter crash at the ending of the first F.E.A.R.. Jin Sun-Kwon is shown alive but Point Man and Douglas Holiday are absent for unknown reasons. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' As of the conclusion of F.E.A.R., the Point Man's status and whereabouts are unknown, although much of F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin revolves around him, as the Dark Signal squad is but a distraction for Alma, so she can be drawn away from the Point Man so that he may be captured and "reprogrammed" by Genevieve Aristide. Alma is seen searching the morgue, possibly looking for his body. The Point Man is also seen in a picture shooting Paxton Fettel in the Wade Elementary School level. ''F.E.A.R. 3 After the events of F.E.A.R., the Pointman finds himself captured by Armacham and imprisoned in a heavily guarded jail far from Fairport. With the soldiers having no luck in interrogating him, Paxton Fettel interups and murders them to help his brother break free. The brothers make their way out of the prison, and eventually hijack a helicopter which takes them back to Fairport. Once there, the brothers repeatably encounter their twisted mother, Alma, who appears in both child and adult forms, as well as psychotic cultists who were driven insane by Alma's psychic powers. In conjunction with this, a mysterious Creep, later shown to be apparitions of their grandfather, Harlan Wade, constantly pursues them. After tirelessly fighting Armacham through the suburbs of Fairport, the Point Man is reunited with Jin. It is here she shows him a recent discovery she made, in the form of footage of a trapped Michael Becket, who is furious due to being raped by Alma. Pacing around the telesthetic amplification chamber, Becket reveals Alma's obsession with him, his rape, and finally, Alma's pregnancy. Jin insists that they have to stop this from happening, much to Fettel's protest. Point Man and Jin set off into the city to find Becket, but are seperated shortly after by the cultists. After rescuing Jin, she helps strap him into a jet, and orders him to stop the birth at all costs, even if he has to destroy the baby after being born. After fighting their way to the airport, the brothers finally reach Becket, despite Armacham's best efforts to relocate him in order to extract information related to Alma. After demanding to know who they are, Fettel possesses Becket, knowing full well that it will kill him. Despite Fettel's vast influence, Becket is able to resist him slightly. He reveals his knowledge of the Point Man's identity, and blames the prototype for the fate Armacham has forced upon him. Shortly after, Fettel confirms the conception of Alma's third child, and Becket furiously demands that Point Man kill the 'filthy maggot that grows inside her'. After this, Michael Becket is ripped apart from the inside and dies a brutal death. With the intelligence from Becket, the brothers head for the Wade Manor to rid themselves of the memories of their grandfather. Harlan's intentions are revealed, as he wished for his family to become gods. He curses at his grandchildren, remarking that the power would be his. But Harlan's plans are foiled when the brothers destroy the Creeper, and thus rid themselves of the memories that plagued them. Now free to join their mother, the Point Man and Fettel are finally reunited with Alma. Fettel stands over their mother and informs the Point Man that they can become as gods if they consume the body of the child, to which Point Man refuses and instead points a gun at Alma's pregnant stomach. In response, Fettel throws himself at his brother and the two decide to settle things once and for all. After once again shooting Fettel in the head, his brother fades away, leaving Point Man nothing to do but stop the birth. However, despite what Jin and Becket ordered him to do, Point Man delivers the child instead. After gazing with a smile at his newly born sibling, Alma fades away. Carrying the child in his arms, Point Man leaves the facility. He is then informed by Jin that the city was safe, while unaware that he decided to deliver the baby. She informs him that she and the other survivors of the ordeal owe him their lives, and that they are grateful to him. Psychic Powers Unlike Paxton Fettel, the only known component of the Point Man's childhood is that he was put into stasis after he proved to be less psychic than Armacham had hoped for. Genevieve Aristide later brought him out of stasis for testing and surgery. Afterwards, she erased many of his memories and placed him in the US Army for a testing period until he came to F.E.A.R. It is notable that the Point Man is one of the few people in all of the F.E.A.R. lexicon to be able to see psychic visions. The only known and confirmed psychic powers are those that allow him to receive the thoughts of Alma. The Slow-Mo abilities seen are not psychic at all, but due to bio-engineering by ATC, though F.E.A.R. 3 negates this, suggesting the these abilities are in fact related to psychic powers. He has also been noted to regenerate health at low levels. This may be due to many factors such as more engineering by ATC, heavy military training, a minor form of psychic powers (but this has not been confirmed), or just perhaps the game's design. True Identity As a silent protagonist, the identity of The Point Man still remains unknown. The Armacham Field Guide states that he was not given a name to help prevent him from gaining a personality. However, a few of the high-level Origin researchers gave him a name that is only known by them. His given name is yet to be revealed. For F.E.A.R 3, his mask has been removed and he is visually a distinct opposite to his brother, with longer hair and a beard, whereas Paxton Fettel is clean shaven, yet possesses a similar overall facial resemblance. Relationships Jin Sun-Kwon There seems to be a possible connection between these two, at least on Jin's part. She does call him cute when asked by Jankowski, and Holiday says, "Don't worry, I'm just playing. I won't mess with your girlfriend". ATC was able to monitor F.E.A.R. via unknown means, and found a relationship to be unlikely: "Investigation into a possible former relationship between the two could not confirm anything." Nevertheless, Jin does care about the safety of the Point Man greatly. She was concerned for him after he was thrown from a burning building by Alma, and did protest the Point Man going off on his own several times. She also expressed joy at seeing him alive. Just before her death in the non-canon F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, she showed great distress when saying, "You aren't coming, are you? I'm going to die here alone. I don't wanna die with them." Spencer Jankowski A typical veteran and the rookie relationship. Jankowski was the point man prior to the arrival of the Point Man in the first F.E.A.R.. He is not very optimistic about the Point Man's chances due to lack of experience with paranormal combat. He admits to Jin that he's uncomfortable around the Point Man, stating that "something about him just feels...off" and "I'm serious, it's something about his eyes, like he's looking right through you". He is however friendly with the Point Man despite all this. "Rowdy" Betters Betters is completely opposite to Jankowski. Encouraging, he calls the Point Man "Buddy". Douglas Holiday Holiday seems to be the only SFOD-D to respect the Point Man (and F.E.A.R. in general). At one point, he calls him a "bad-ass motherfucker" to reflect how severe a threat the Point Man is to the Replicas. When working side-by-side, Holiday notes that they make a pretty good team together. Paxton Fettel Paxton Fettel is the Point Man's younger brother; although the only source of direct information is Fettel himself, it can assumed that their relationship is less than amiable, especially considering that the Point Man shot him in the head and killed him in F.E.A.R.. As children, they appeared to behave like normal boys in that they would color in coloring books, watch television and would pretend to shoot each other with toy guns. As their training continued, the Point Man was less favored by Harlan Wade, and Paxton became more heavily influenced by Alma. This is what seems to be the reason that the two grew apart as children. In one of the F.E.A.R. 3 trailers, Ides of March, it is suggested by Fettel that the Point Man felt guilty for killing him, the reason why he was "kept on the run". The Third Child The Point Man's half sibling. Concieved when Alma Wade raped a trapped Becket at the end of the second game, and briefly seen at the end of F.E.A.R. 3 Although Point Man's mission was initially to stop the birth of the child at all costs, even if he had to destroy it after being born, he ultimately decides against it in the end, and instead delivers the child after his battle with Fettel. Point Man is seen smiling while looking at the child as Alma fades away, as such it is heavily implied that he decided to raise it as his own. Trivia *In the Monolith game, Condemned 2: Bloodshot, the game's main character, Ethan Thomas, has a shadow identical to the Point Man's. *In the manual for F.E.A.R., his reflexes are said to be "faster than a cat on an adrenaline burst". *If there truly were 1000 replica soldiers, the Point Man killed half of them in the events of F.E.A.R., as well as 56 ATC soldiers. *In F.E.A.R. he is called a "Bad Motherfucker" by Douglas Holiday, just as Sergeant M. Morales called Michael Becket the same in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. *In modern military parlance, the point man is the position in the lead of a formation of soldiers. For example, being at the tip of a wedge formation. The point man is usually attacked first and the position is usually the most dangerous one in a formation. *In F.E.A.R. 3 the Point Man is seen with a "P 1" sewn onto the front of his jacket. This is likely in reference to him being the 1st Prototype or his nickname as Point Man. *Looking at his shadow in Extraction Point, the Point Man is apparently not wearing his mask and it does not seem to resemble how he looks in F.E.A.R 3 This may be because Extraction Point, along with Perseus Mandate, aren't considered canon to the Monolith timeline. *It's also possible that over the nine months in between the events of F.E.A.R./Project Origin and F.E.A.R. 3, his hair simply grew out during his extended stay in the Almaverse. *The Point Man's model in Extraction Point didn't change until the port to console, when they decided to use the Sergant's model for him, likely because it's easier to use one player model as opposed to two. However, on the PC version, Point Man's model is the exact same as his First Enounter Assault Recon model. References es:Poitman Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Wade Family